<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Rooms of Horror by k_fandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784613">Seven Rooms of Horror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_fandom/pseuds/k_fandom'>k_fandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_fandom/pseuds/k_fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arai promised Haruhi that he would go and check out the Hunted House that her school club and some of their friends were putting on, so he decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to as Kasai, a girl from his class, on a date. How bad could a haunted house run by the Ouran High School Host Club be right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Rooms of Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, my second Halloween fic for the Halloween Fandom Challenge. I hope that you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know about this Arai…” </p><p>                Arai looked down at the red-headed girl with a bow in her hair who stood next to him, clinging onto his arm as she gazed up at the wooden sign hanging above the door to music room three. Written in red paint, dripped down to look like blood, read the words: <em>Seven Rooms of Horror</em>. </p><p>                Reaching over, Arai put his hand over hers that clung to his arm. “Don’t worry Kasai-chan.” He smiled encouragingly at her. “I don’t think it will be that bad. I’ve met the people in the club running this haunted house. It shouldn’t be too scary. Plus, I promised my friend that we would come see it.”  </p><p>                Kasai chewed her lip as she looked back at the room apprehensively. She supposed if Arai was with her the whole time it wouldn’t be too bad. </p><p>She had been so excited when Arai asked her on a date this weekend that she didn’t even hesitate to say yes when he asked her if she would be okay going to a haunted house his friend’s school club was putting on. Ever since they had met at the beginning of the school year Kasai had become smitten with the brunette and his kind smile. She couldn’t let anything ruin their first date. So, she just smiled softly and reminded herself that even if she got scared, she could use it as an excuse to stay close to him. </p><p>“If you are too scared you don’t have to go in.” Arai spoke softly, a worried look on his face. “If I had known haunted houses bothered you so much, I would have planned something different. I just promised my friend I would come check it out and I thought it would be fun to go with you.” </p><p>“No, it’s okay.” She smiled, her cheeks flushing lightly. “As long as you stay by my side, I’m sure that I will be alright.” </p><p>A slight blush tinted Arai’s cheeks as he reached up, scratching the back of his head shyly. “Alright then; let’s get in line.” </p><p>Their wait in line was fairly short. Once they reached the front of the line Arai handed their tickets to the student at the booth and they were ushered into a dimly lit room, along with two other couples. </p><p>The small room they shuffled into looked like a small reception waiting area with a desk at one end, by the only other door. Chairs were knocked over and papers were scattered everywhere. Above them the lights spontaneously flickered as they moved towards the desk, and a cold breeze filled the room, sending a chill up their spines. </p><p>Against the wall, sitting on the only chair that wasn’t knocked over, was a young man dressed in a light grey suit, holding up a newspaper and reading as if he didn’t even notice their presence. His skin was painted a chalky white and his short hair was dusted with a white powder to give it the same pale gray appearance as his clothes. In the dim flickering lights the costume did an eerily good job of making him look like a ghost. </p><p>“Mrs. Kanako went to the back to get some coffee.” The ghost said as he flipped a page of his newspaper. “You should ring the bell to call her back.” </p><p>The other two couples looked towards Arai and Kasai, as they were the ones closest to the desk. Arai looked down at the silver bell that sat on the edge of the desk, covered in cobwebs and dust. With a shrug he reached out towards the bell. </p><p>“Well, here goes nothing.” </p><p>The bell’s ring echoed off the walls of the small room, followed by an eerie silence, broken only by the occasional rustle of the ghost’s newspaper. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, they heard the clicking of heels slowly approaching before the door near the desk opened. </p><p>A ghostly woman came out. She was dressed much like the other ghost, with a light grey pencil skirt and a while blouse, neatly tucked in at the waist. Her shoulder length hair framed her pale face and when she smiled her head tilted to the side as if she had little control over her ability to keep her head up straight. </p><p>“You must be the new employees starting today. Wonderful. I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting.” The ghost held her clipboard to her chest. “If you will please follow me, I will direct you to where you will be working.” </p><p>Walking over, the ghost receptionist opened the door once more and a rush of cold air rushed through the room. Kasai held onto Arai’s arm tighter as the group moved slowly forward. </p><p>“Your department is the last room on the floor, the office of Mr. Suoh. The way should be easy enough to follow but mind your step.” The pale woman leaned in close to Arai and in a whispered tone, just loud enough for the whole group to hear, warned, “sometimes the other departments can be a little <em>dangerous</em>.” </p><p>As she whispered the last word all the lights in the room went out and they were plunged into darkness. It was only a few short moments, but the sensation was chilling. Then, just as suddenly, a dim light on the other side of the door flicked on, revealing a small hallway and an open doorway at the other end. </p><p>“You better hurry.” The receptionist’s voice echoed, strangely distant and disjointed. “Mr. Suoh doesn’t take kindly to tardiness.” </p><p>The group looked forward at the flickering hallway. Arai was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into when he had agreed to come to this haunted house that Haruhi and her friends had put together. But it was too late to back out now. So, with a deep breath, he took the first step and guided their group down the hallway towards the doorway with a sign above. </p><p>Once they got closer, they were able to read the black words printed neatly on the plaque: <em>Ancient Artifacts Department.</em></p><p>The moment they stepped into the room they could feel the heat from the firelight wash across their skin and the dancing flames flickering shadows along the small cluttered room. </p><p>Each wall was filled with bookshelves full of old-looking books, scrolls, and trinkets. On the table in the middle of the room more open books and papers were scattered. Every available space was filled with artifacts. Old-looking paintings filled every open space of the wall. Statues sat next to, and sometimes in front of, bookshelves. There was even a golden sarcophagus leaning against the wall, with the lid open and a life-size mummy inside. </p><p>“I got it!” </p><p>The whole group jumped, looking over to the corner of the room behind them. A young man sat behind a desk, holding a timeworn book with ancient text on the cover. He looked up at them with big, brown eyes and a bright smile. His khaki pants and white button-up shirt were dusty, like he had just been outside, rolling around in the sand and dirt. He walked around the desk and over in front of them as he took off his hat, shaking out his blonde hair. </p><p>Turning to face them, the short blonde grinned mischievously, the shadows dancing across his face, making him look almost malevolent. “After all these years of research and digging I have uncovered the Pharaoh’s tomb!” He skipped back over to his desk, picking up the large book once more and going over to the sarcophagus, craning his neck to look up at the mummy inside. “Please hurry along. I can’t afford any distractions right now. This could be the greatest find in the history of all archaeology!” </p><p>The young man began to mumble words in a different language under his breath, reading from the book as the group cautiously started to move forward through the room, heading towards the doorway that led out. As they passed the archaeologist, they heard a low moaning. Kasai jumped slightly, holding on tighter to Arai’s arm, as they looked over at the archaeologist and the mummified remains of the ancient pharaoh. </p><p>The mummy’s eyes shot open suddenly and intense, dark eyes stared at them. One of the girls behind them screamed and the group tried to stumble out of the room, nearly trampling Kasai and Arai in the process. The mummy reached out, grabbing the small man by the neck and lifting him up with a deep roar, his intense eyes never leaving them. </p><p>As they stumbled into the next hallway the walls echoed with the archaeologist’s blood curdling screams. </p><p>Once in the hall Arai looked down at Kasai. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She smiled up at her date shyly. Her heart was pounding. “That was…intense, but not too bad. Let’s keep going.” </p><p>Arai nodded, leading their group around the corner and down a short stretch of hallway, towards the next open doorway that emanated a soft, red glow from inside. They could hear chanting coming from inside and growing louder as they got closer. </p><p>The plaque over the door was disfigured, scratched, and covered in blood, making it impossible to read anything but the word <em>‘department’</em>. Arai didn’t know what to expect when they walked into the room, but the scene that lay before them was definitely not it. </p><p>                The room was set up like an office, but all the desks were thrown and piled to the side. In the middle sat a woman in a suit and a cape sitting on an office chair, surrounded by women in business attire. The woman smirked, reaching up and running her fingers through her short brown hair as the women dancing in circles around her continued their chant. </p><p>                “Beni-Bana-hi-ai. Beni-Bana-hi-ai. Beni-Bana-hi-ai.”</p><p>                “Bring out the prisoner!” the leader declared and two of her followers broke from the group, going over to fetch a man that had been kneeling in the corner, his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged. His stringy brown hair and white button up shirt were ruffled, and his square, black rimmed glasses and blue tie were askew. </p><p>                As the two brought the man in front of the businesswomen the chanting grew in volume. They forced the man onto his knees. </p><p>                “Please!” he pleaded the second they pulled the gag away from his mouth. “I’m just an employee from the publishing department. I wasn’t trying to infiltrate. Please let me go!” </p><p>                The businesswoman let out a hearty guffaw and the chanting stopped as all the women knelt in a circle around the leader and her victim. “No man can be trusted!” She put her hand on her chest, holding out her other arm for dramatic effect. “Women are far superior. And so, you must be punished for being a man!” </p><p>                With her declaration the chanting began again, and her followers slowly stood and began to close in on the poor man. </p><p>                “No, please!” he begged frantically. “Please, someone help me! Save me!” </p><p>                As the women encircled him the man’s pleas for help morphed into screams of agony, only for them to be muffled into the background by the leader's maniacal laughter. </p><p>                “Join us or die!” she called out, her declaration reverberating off the walls. “No man will live in my presence. All women of the world will come to realize my genius and worship me!” </p><p>                Kasai pulled on Arai’s arm, urging him to keep walking. He did not object. </p><p>                Once out of the room they found themselves in another hallway that led to the next room with a plaque that read: <em>Maintenance. </em></p><p>The inside of the room looked fairly normal. A typical maintenance room with tools and cleaning supplies lining the shelves on the wall and a large old boiler in one corner was hissing, causing steam to make the room a little smokey. </p><p>                A woman in a grease-stained, blue jumpsuit was humming cheerfully as she looked over at an unconscious man who lay on a table in front of her. Her dirty blonde hair and pink bow bounced around as she bobbed her head back and forth to the tune, adjusting and aligning the unconscious body just how she wanted it. </p><p>The woman looked up at them and grinned. “Oh, don’t worry. He will be fine, I’ll get him fixed up in no time, you’ll see.” Her eyes glinted. “I am a master at fixing things. There is nothing I can’t fix.” </p><p>She reached down under the table, pulling out a chainsaw, revving it up with one quick pull, and the room was filled with the roaring sound of the chainsaw and her crazed laughter. She lifted the chainsaw high above her head, ready to bring it down. Arai found the group behind him nearly pushing him to get him to walk out of the room faster. </p><p>They found themselves in a hallway strung with lights, the ground below them dirt, littered with hay. Soft, jovial carnival music drifted from the room ahead and the scent of sweet and fried foods was disturbingly enticing in a place like this.</p><p>As they approached the door Arai looked up to read the plaque: <em>The Performing Arts Department</em>. When they stepped in, it was like they had emerged into another world. Lights and colorful banners were hung everywhere, making the room feel warm and inviting. Something about that feeling made Arai even more on edge.</p><p>In the center of the room stood two men, facing each other as they juggled half a dozen brightly colored balls. They both had the same hair style, the same glint in their eyes. The one on the left had emerald green hair and wore black pants and a yellow vest over a striped purple shirt with a matching yellow bowtie. The one on the right had vibrant blue hair and a matching outfit with a pink vest and bowtie set over a green polka dotted shirt.</p><p>The pair looked over at them and grinned, speaking in unison. “Hello.” The green haired twin wore thick purple eyeliner around his eyes, with a drawn teardrop streaked down his right cheek. The blue haired twin had a bright green eyeliner and a design of pink hearts and swirls drawn above and below his left eye.</p><p>The twins looked back at each other with mischievous grins as they began to juggle once more, speaking in a sing-song rhythm.</p><p>“Come, come, come and see the wonders of the fair. Beasts and freaks from all around the world will be there. You will find the experience will fill you with delight. But you very well might die from fright by the end of the night.”</p><p>As soon as those last words escaped their lips the lights went out and the once-cheery carnival music became strained and disjointed, like a music box that needed to be wound.</p><p>“Come, come, come and see the wonders of the fair,” a single voice repeated, as a flash of light and blue smoke lit the room and the group could see the two shadows moving around them.</p><p>“Beasts and freaks from all around the world will be there.” The second voice was heard and a rush of cold air blew around them.</p><p>“You will find the experience…” the first voice whispered near Kasai and Arai, making him jump. Kasai grip onto his arm for dear life as they heard the other voice whispering from somewhere near the couple in the back, causing the girl to scream.</p><p>“Will fill you with delight.”</p><p>A loud pop and white lights from the floor lit the room that was now hazy with smoke. The two men stood on either side of the group, the smoke and lights reflecting on their horrifying grins and the knives in their hands glinted as they lifted them up, speaking in unison once more.</p><p>“But you very well might die of fright by the end of the night.”</p><p>The entire group was eager to get out of the room at that point, and quickly pushed through the open doorway, huddled close together. </p><p>To their surprise, unlike the other rooms, they didn’t walk out into a hallway. Instead they found themselves in an office with desks and cubicles. The place was dark, only lit by the soft, red light of the exit sign above the door at the other end of the room.</p><p>The door behind them, which they had just come through, slammed shut, making them all jump. Arai took a deep breath, shaking his head. These people really went all out on this haunted house. He hadn’t been expecting anything like this.</p><p>His attention was drawn back forward when he heard a moan coming from somewhere in the room, followed by the sound of typing on a keyboard.</p><p>“Come on, man. Let’s just keep going,” one of the guys behind him said. Arai didn’t argue.</p><p>When they got to the middle of the room the moaning got louder and they heard the sound of something coming up behind them.</p><p>
  <em>Drag. Thump. Drag. Thump. Drag. Thump.</em>
</p><p>Slowly, they all turned around, against their better judgment, to be confronted by a man slouched over and making his way towards them, dragging along an injured, limp leg. His suit was rumpled and tattered, and he was covered in blood. His shoulder-length red hair was knotted and matted, leaving it in complete disarray.</p><p>When he lifted his head to look up at them Kasai wasn’t the only one who screamed. The man’s eyes were milky and glazed over, and his skin had a sickly, greenish tint. He had a large gash on his cheek and one on his forehead that looked as if it was oozing puss.</p><p>“Maaaa!” he moaned loudly as he struggled to drag his mangled body closer to them, reaching out for them. As he did this, more zombie office workers started to emerge from behind cubicles, stumbling their way towards the group.</p><p>Kasai nearly dragged Arai out of the room, not caring if the other two couples were following. <em>How many rooms left?</em> she wondered. She had lost count, but she hoped they were almost done. This was way more than she had bargained for when she agreed to this date.</p><p>“I see you have discovered the outbreak as well.”</p><p>Looking up, they found themselves now in a room lit by faint, blue light. The whole room smelled like disinfectant. Along the back wall were cabinets and shelves filled with medical supplies, and in one corner hung a life-size model skeleton next to a light box with an x-ray on it. In the middle of the room was a stainless steel table and strapped to it was a moaning zombie office worker weakly fighting to get free.</p><p>Standing over him, in a long white lab coat over his dress pants, shirt, and tie, was a dark-haired young man with thin rimmed glasses and dark, calculating eyes. He wore a stethoscope around his neck and held up a syringe filled with a luminescent green liquid, examining it.</p><p>“Of course, it’s quite tragic that all those people were infected. But it is the perfect opportunity, don’t you think?” He gently pushed the plunger on the syringe and a few droplets of the liquid oozed from the tip of the needle. “We are the <em>Department of Medical Research and Advancement,</em> after all – what better place to have an outbreak than in a neighboring department at the company we work for? Of course…”</p><p>The doctor looked over at them, the light reflecting on his glasses and causing a glare as, without looking, he plunged the syringe into the zombie’s arm and slowly emptied its contents into the creature while it struggled and wailed in its restraints.</p><p>“Though you look unharmed, one can never be too careful. If word of this outbreak got out, it would be very bad on the company’s image.” He pulled out the syringe, setting it on a rolling, tray cart as he reached up and used his middle finger to gently push up his glasses. “And that is something I simply cannot allow to happen.”</p><p>Reaching down, he picked up another syringe filled with a clear liquid, before turning around and grabbing some restraints that had been laying on the shelf behind him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it won’t be too uncomfortable. I will just have to run a few tests. Think of it as doing your part to help in the advancement of science.”</p><p>He slowly walked towards the group from behind, following as they made a hasty exit from the room into a long hall. The lights all turned off and the door behind them slammed shut. They stood huddled close together in the dark for a few moments before, slowly, the hallway started to fill with soft, orange light. The hallway was longer than all the others had been and the length of it was lined with candelabras between portraits.</p><p>They made their way down the hall, looking at each of the dozen paintings, all seeming to be from different eras, yet the man in the portrait seemed to remain the same. That same golden blond hair and vibrant violet-blue eyes.</p><p>At the end of the hall were two oak doors and a plaque to the side which read: <em>Mr. Tamaki Suoh</em>, and underneath in smaller letters: <em>CEO and Director of Departments</em>.</p><p>Aria was just about to open his mouth to ask if the group thought they should open the door themselves, when both doors opened slowly on their own accord. He swallowed nervously before cautiously entering the room.</p><p>The only light in the room was the soft glow of the moon that shown through the floor to ceiling windows on the right. The office was extravagant, with large wooden bookcases along the walls filled with countless books, plaques, awards, and trinkets. In the center of the room was a large wooden desk with intricate carvings, and just behind that desk was a doorway with an exit sign above it.</p><p>Arai felt relieved, this was finally the end. He was relieved and anxious to get out, but as he took a step forward, he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of soft moaning and labored breathing. Looking over he saw two figures on the floor behind the desk. One was a man in a large black cape with a high collar draped over his body, his blond hair reflecting the pale moonlight. In his arms he held a woman in a flowing, white dress, who grasped onto his arm in pain, blood slowly trickling down her neck from where the man’s lips touched her skin. His heart jumped when the woman’s eyes slowly lifted up to look at them and Arai realized this was his friend who had invited him to come, Haruhi Fujioka.</p><p>“Run… while you still can.” She spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper, as she let out a gasp, shutting her eyes tight and wincing as she grasped harder onto the man’s arms. Then her grip weakened and she slowly went limp in his arms.</p><p>A low growl escaped the man’s throat as he gently lay the women’s lifeless body on the ground. “Not only are you late…” he hissed lowly as he slowly stood up with his back to them. “You dare to interrupt me while I’m feeding.”</p><p>His voice roared and echoed through the room as he spun around, dramatically flipping his cape, to face them. His eyes were startling red and two fangs protruded from his mouth, blood trickling off them onto his chin and down his neck, staining his white shirt. With a hiss he spun around, hiding his face in his cape as the light of the moon was snuffed out and suddenly the room was filled with the squeaking and flapping sounds of dozens of bats flying over them.</p><p>All three girls screamed and ran towards the pale light coming from the exit, leaving their dates to run after them, out of the haunted house and back into the brightly lit hall of Ouran Academy.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Arai leaned against the wall. “That was… not what I had been expecting,” he admitted, looking over at Kasai to make sure she was okay.</p><p>One hand over her heart, he could tell she was also trying hard to slow her heart rate. “Never again…” She looked up at him. “I am <em>never</em> going into a haunted house, ever again.”</p><p>Arai smiled sympathetically as he reached out, taking her hand tenderly in his, and watched her face shift into a shy blush. “I’m sorry I put you through that. Let me make it up to you. How about we go get some ice cream?”</p><p>She reached up with her free hand, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Well… I guess that’s a start.”</p><p>Arai’s smile widened a bit as he stepped forward and intertwined their fingers. He liked the look of shy giddiness on her face and the way the tips of her ears slowly grew to match the shade of her red hair. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. He would have to remember to thank Haruhi for giving him the two tickets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>